At Goode
by thatfandomfreakk
Summary: Annabeth Chase is new at Goode Highschool. She soon meets Percy Jackson and takes an immediate disliking to him. Will her feelings change towards him over time? Or were they always the same; she just didn't want to admit it? PERCABETH


I nervously walked into my first class at Goode High school – maths, with Mr. Mason. I clutched my books to my chest and walked over to an empty desk – which wasn't hard to find, since Mr. Mason hadn't arrived yet, so everyone was still standing up and talking. At the back of the class, to my right (I had taken a seat in the very back, on the very left so the teacher would – hopefully – not notice me and save the embarrassing introductions) was the "popular gang" they were all chatting loudly except one, who was leaning against the wall, looking bored, as if he'd rather be someplace else but was only there because they had accepted him and if he wasn't he would probably get bullied or something – like everyone else not with the group. Anyway, this boy was about my height with messy black hair and sea green eyes which constantly darted around the room. His foot tapped restlessly against the floor in a way which reminded me of myself – I was ADHD and constantly wanting to be up and running about.

To be perfectly honest, this boy was really cute. And it was as this thought popped into my head his eyes came to a rest on me.

I held his gaze as the expression on his face changed from surprised to confused to something unidentifiable. He smiled a little and his hand twitched up in a wave. I was tempted to look behind me to see if he was waving to someone else, but that was stupid. There was nothing there except the wall. Instead, I raised my eyebrows and waved back. He looked a little embarrassed, but at that moment Mr. Mason walked in.

"Class, take your seats!"

The green-eyed boy hesitated, then strode over to my table and sat down next to me. I stared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised. He looked hurt. "Nice to meet you too." I sighed.

"Sorry. I just…I don't know you."

"You do now." He grinned. "My name's Percy Jackson."

"Hello Percy," I said, annoyed by his sarcastic smile, "I'm Annabeth. Um, Chase." I added as an afterthought.

"Excuse me, you two," Mr. Mason called to us, "do you have something more important to talk about than the lesson?"

Percy raised his hand in apology. "Sorry, Mr. Mason." He said. I was annoyed by how his smile didn't even waver, as if he made a habit of angering teachers. Just what I'd expect from a "popular boy". I scowled.

"Listen, please." Mr. Mason carried on with the lesson.

It turned out Percy was hopeless at maths.

He just sat there, staring at his work, scratching the back of his head whilst I breezed through it. After about ten minutes of this, Percy suddenly turned to me.

"Help." He pleaded. I turned, expecting to brush him off, saying he should've been listening when the teacher explained it earlier, only to be caught in place by those sea-green eyes, glinting like sunlight on the waves at the beach. Percy was pulling the cutest baby-seal pleading face and I practically melted. I had to remind myself that this was a Popular Boy – he probably got off with a different girl every night. But still – I was just helping him with maths. This, of all things, could not hurt.

I sighed. "Fine."

His expression turned to one of relief. "Thanks." He said.

I grinned. "No problem, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" He enquired, looking vaguely hurt. I just raised my eyebrows, challenging him. He smirked.

"Wise Girl."

I snorted. "And that's a bad thing?"

Percy stuttered. "I-I-I'm just not very good at comebacks, okay?" He said defensively. I burst out laughing, and he soon joined in. Unfortunately, Mr. Mason saw us. Or, more likely, heard us.

"I'm going to have to split you two up if you don't get on with the work." He said disapprovingly. I reddened and muttered an apology. The teacher walked away tutting.

"Anyway," I said, "So, what you have to do is find the common denominator. This one's quite easy. The denominators are four and six **(had to throw in a Divergent reference there) **so you've got to find a number that they both go into. Which is…" I paused, so Percy could work it out, but realised he wasn't listening. He was staring at me. I immediately became self-conscious.

"Why are you staring at me…?" I asked uncertainly. Percy seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Well, surely that's obvious."

"No. Tell me why!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Because you're beautiful **(And a tfios one there)**. Surely someone's told you that before."

I blushed furiously. And I was furious. He was trying to hook up with the "new girl" for the novelty of it. Then, when he's bored of me, he'll dump me, I thought. Well, not this time, Mr. Popular Seaweed Brain.

I shifted back over to my side of the desk.

"Just do what I said then add the numerators together, then the denominators, then simplify it if you need to." I muttered.

"Hey!" Percy protested. He really sounded hurt. I glanced at him, and he looked it too. "That was supposed to be a compliment!"

I glared at him. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that crap." I snarled. He looked shocked. I almost felt sorry for him, but ploughed on before I could get caught up in those eyes of his.

"I'm not falling for it, Jackson. I saw you hanging out with the "popular group"; I see the way girls look at you, the way they hang off your arm, the way you flirt with them." – this part wasn't strictly true, but I decided to throw it in anyway – "I bet you get off with a different girl every night, don't you? Don't give me any of this romantic shit about how I'm so beautiful – you're just hoping I'll fall for you like every other girl in this place then when you got bored of me you'll dump me for another girl. Well, I'm not falling for it, Percy Jackson!"

Percy stared at me. Throughout my little speech he had gone from being seriously hurt to shocked to resigned to angry to upset _and_ angry. He sighed angrily and put his head in his hands.

"And I dared to think…" He trailed off.

"What? You "dared to think" _what_?"

He turned to me. "I thought that maybe I'd have a chance. Because you're new and you haven't heard any of the MADE-UP rumours about me and various girls, I dared to think that maybe you wouldn't assume I was a player, which I am not, and I'd actually have a chance to have a real friend instead of the artificial excuses I have now. And despite what you _assumed_, Annabeth Chase, I have never had a girlfriend. Never. So I hope that you can stop freaking out and accept that what I said was an innocent compliment, not an attempt to '_get off with you_'." The bell rang. Percy stood immediately.

"Goodbye."

And he was gone, leaving me still sitting there, feeling like an absolute bitch.


End file.
